playing god
by mika3451
Summary: In Rome 52 b.c. A human slave godric was in love with a vampire. That vampire was a slave to her cruel maker. this is their story of pain, struggle, and hope. rewriten
1. Chapter 1

In this story things are going to be different. I don't know who Godric's maker is so i'm not going to describe what he looks like I'll leave that to the readers. I hope you enjoy. please let me know what you think so i can keep going.

this is rewriten

* * *

Somewhere in Rome 52 BC

The slave market

Moonlight danced on my tanned shoulders. A gentle breeze brought many smells of the market to my nose, picking up my curly brown hair in the process. Dry hot sand crushed under my tanned sandals as I followed my maker to buy new slaves. I've never liked it here the slavers treat you like cattle and the "masters" are no different. My maker wanted new male slaves to play with. He always watched us like a lion, and whenever something went wrong he never held back on a beating.

"Rowan, keep up." My maker said with an evil glim in his eyes.

"Of Course Master." Picking up my pace I stayed 2 steps behind him tell we reached the slaver.

"Avitus, I'm humbled by your appearance." the slaver cooed, his cold calculating eyes scanning over my master then went right to his purse. He might as well get on his knees for my master while he's at it. Then they land on me, his eyes travel from my face down my one shouldered toga stopping at my breasts then back up. Grinning he turns back to my master. The sleaze ball.

"Slaver I need a fresh stock of slaves. I need the best you have." My master said with a look that said just try to sell me less than what I want.

"Of Course my lord. Right this way." The slaver led us to the back where he had slaves standing in line waiting to be judge like meat at the butcher.

"Here's our best slaves. There Gaul sir, born and bred as hard workers." Standing in front my master looks each over from head to toe. I pray that these unfortunate souls don't spark his interest. When he stops at the last boy he takes 2 seconds longer to look him over. Dread fills my gut as I see the look of sadistic desire pass through his eyes.

"hmm" my master says placing his fingers on his chin faking a look of deep thought.

"I ask for the best and you give me these pieces of shit! These men are barely worth 5 silvers!" At a loss for words the slaver's mouth gapes open and shut for a few seconds tell he finds his words then says with much worry

"my lord if it pleases you I'll sell them for 5 silvers and you'll get all 20 of them. I assure you they're not worth any less."

smiling a sick smile the my master and said.

I'll take them. Rowan" my master turned and looked at me with cold eyes

"Will you make sure to bring the slaves as I pay."

Bowing my head to him I answer "Yes, my master." I watch as my master and the slaver walk into the other room talking about the next roman games. Shivering, I walking to the line of slaves looking at them for the first time. The young boy that my master was looking at grabs my attain. His brown hair fell just past his shoulders. Golden brown eyes burned holes in the wall. Walking up to him I asked "Boy, how old are you?" He turned his fiery definite eyes to look at me

"14" was his one worded answer. Smiling a soft smile I answer "I'm 16. Boy what is your name mine is Rowan." With a small smile he answers

"Godric"

* * *

2 years later

The landscape flies bye in a blur of greens and browns. My brown hair whips behind me as I push myself to run faster until I come to my maker's villa. Screams of his newest victim could be heard inside. My maker always had a thing about torturing people under his command, Even me. Shaking at the thought I stop at the villa doors gathering my courage. Thanking a deep unneeded breath I push open the doors and walk into the villa. The smell of sweet coppery blood hits me first, then I see his newest plaything on the floor bleeding. His dark brown hair matted by his delicious smelling blood, His golden brown eyes begging for me to just to let him die. Stepping in I walk up to my master I lean in by his ear and whisper

"master," I breath with much hesitation

"Yes, my child." He said his head turning towards me but his eyes never leaving Godric.

"I believe the boy has had enough. If you keep going you will kill him." I whisper then add with hesitation

"Unless that is your intention." My makers eyes slid over to look at me, the blood lust glazing them over. The crack of the doctore whip echoes through the villa fallowed by the sick sound of flesh ripping in half. Godric's scream of pain make my feel like I'm being pulled in half. Pushing off his chair, my make flashes in front of me grabs my chin forcing me to stare him in the eyes. After 10 seconds he turns to the godric flashing to bind over him just enough to dip his fingers in his blood then leans over and whispers in his ears.

"you better watch what you're doing with my child." Then stand up tall waving for the other slaves to take the boy away.

"Rowan, you have done as I asked?" he asked me while licking the boy's blood from his fingers.

"yes" I answer lifting my head to look him in the eyes.

"Good. Now then I'm going to ground for the night. Take care of things." He says not even sparing me a second glance.

"Yes, my master" With that my maker leaves for the night. Worried about the boy I follow the smell of his blood to where the other slaves have taken him. The room I enter reeks of death, plain brown walls stained by time greet me. Turning my head I see the boy that once was Godric on a cot.

His creamy skin stained with blood, bruises, and scars. Intricate black tattoos dances over his back, markings of his clan along with the brand of my maker's house ripped to bloody shreds thanks to my maker's whips. I reach for my shoulder that holds the same brand. Slowly I walk towards him.

"Are you alright?" I ask seeing the full extent of his injuries. Godric jerks his head in my direction.

"What do you want?" he says with fear of another beating in his voice and eyes. The damage my maker has caused showed in his reaction.

"I wish to help." The boy's eyes betray his mistrust.

Grabbing a bowl of water and a rag I sit next to him and start wiping the blood away as he calms down.

"What was it this time?" I ask grabbing his arm I start cleaning the blood away.

"I did nothing, Rowan. The master just grabbed me when you left and started beating me" he answered trying to hide his shame.

"He did the same to me before he turned me." I said as I finished cleaning his injuries.

"Here" I bit into my wrist putting it to his mouth.

"Drink, it will heal you." pushing my wrist away he said

"But you'll get into trouble." Shaking my head I say

"It doesn't matter I'm far stronger than you think. And he has done far worse to me than a simple beating. Now drink." with one last look Godric latched onto her wrist, sucking away at it greedily. With a 'click' Rowan's fang where out. Godric starts to run his course tong over the wound causing and ace in Rowans middle. After a few more minutes of his unknown torcher she pulled her wrist away.

"That's enough." She says turning her head away from Godric not wanting him to see her as a monster like her maker. Warm fingers lightly grabbed her chin turning her to face Godric

"I wish to see." Her blue eyes looked into his as he looked at her as the monster. Then slowly he gave her a chaste kiss.

"I don't see him."


	2. Chapter 2

In this story things are going to be different. I don't know who Godric's maker is so I'm not going to name him or describe what he looks like I'll leave that to the readers. I hope you enjoy.

rewrite

* * *

Somewhere in Rome 50 BC

_With a 'click' Rowan's fang where out. Godric starts to run his course tong over the wound causing and ace in Rowans middle. After a few more minutes of his unknown torcher she pulled her wrist away._

_"That's enough." She says turning her head away from Godric not wanting him to see her as a monster like her maker. Warm fingers lightly grabbed her chin turning her to face Godric_

_"I wish to see." Her blue eyes looked into his as he looked at her as the monster. Then slowly he gave her a chaste kiss._

_"I don't see him."_

* * *

"Rowan what's going to happen to me?" Godric asked running his hand over my arms.

"I'm not sure Godric. But I know it's not going to end well for you." The room was silent.

"You could turn me." I turned my head to face Godric.

"What?" I asked stunned

"You would do that?" taking my hand in his he answers without hesitation

"I would spend eternity with you." pulling my hand away I stand and walk across the room.

"this is not something to take lightly. The master would kill us both if I turned you." Godric walked over to me his warm calloused hands grabbed my shoulder turning me around to face him.

"We could run away. We can have a better life. He would never find us." My heart started to beat faster at those words. A life with my Godric far from here, Forever. But I knew that would never happen no matter how far I'd run my maker would always find me.

"I could never leave Godric. He will always be able to find me no matter how far I run. But you could leave. You could start a new life far from here. You could have a wife and children" pulling his hands off my shoulders he shook his head

"that is not what I want" having enough of this I made up my mind.

Staring straight into his eyes, I started to glamor him.

"Godric"

"Yes" he answered in a monotone voice.

"You will leave this place at dawn. You will run for your life until you are far from Rome." a single blood tear ran down my face at what I knew I had to say next.

"You will not look back. You will know that I am safe, but you will never come looking for me. Your feelings for me will fade over time it will hurt a little until there is nothing left to feel for me. Then you will forget that I ever existed." I break me eye contacted and leave Godric's room to go to ground unaware that my maker was watching me.

-godric pov-

The sun had just started to rise when I left. I ran as fast as I could tell I made it to a forest. I needed to rest or I wouldn't be able to continue. Sitting down I rubbed my feet and started to relax tell sleep overcame me. I awoke alone in the forest. Forgetting where I was for a second and that I ran away. I turned my head thinking I heard a noise. Standing I started to yell "Is anyone there." no answer. Fearing the worse I started to run into the forest when my master appeared in my way. "lookie what I found. My little play toy trying to run away." he cooed with an evil smile on his face. Next thing I knew I was in pain.

-back at the villa-

Breathing was taking a lot of effort every mussel hurt. I was bleeding from every pore on my body. Praying for hades to take me so I would have the peace of death and no more pain. My thoughts went to Rowan. What had happened to her? Hearing a woman's screams in turn my head to see my master bring out Rowan wrapped in silver chains.

"I know what you did Rowan." he said stroking her hair. Leaning in he whispers in her ear

"You fell for a human and betrayed my trust. Now you get to watch as I turn him. And know he's going to regret every moment of his undead life." she struggles against the chains crying out as they burn her flesh. Smiling his sadistic smile the master walks over to me. I cry out as he picks me up by my hair forcing me to my knees. He turns my face to Rowan whispering in my ear. "Look what you've done to her. You ruined a perfectly obedient child. Now I'm going to make you pay for her lose." He rubs his nose against my neck. "And you will never see each other again. I'll make sure of it." Sharp agonizing pain is all I feel as he rips into my neck. I scream in pain as the sorrow filled cries of Rowan reached my ears. My eyes move toward her taking one last look. Crimson red blood streams down her soft cream cheeks making her blue eyes glow. a gust of wind making her hair flow around her. She looked like a sorrow filled goddess calling to her dying lover. Just like in those stories I was told as a young boy.

In those last moments before the darkness takes me I realize how I feel for her. If I survive I will spend eternity looking for her.


	3. Chapter 3

_The sorrow filled cries of Rowan reached my ears. my eyes move toward her taking one last look. crimson red blood streams down her soft cream cheeks making her blue eyes glow. a gust of wind making her hair flow around her she looked like a sorrow filled goddess calling to her dying lover. Just like in those stories I was told as a young boy._

_In those last moments before the darkness takes me I realize How I feel for her. If i survive i will spend eternity looking for her._

* * *

-Rowan's pov-

I watched as my maker brought godric the the edge of death. Biting into his wrist he forced godric to drink his blood sealing his fate. starring in shock i watch as my maker orders the slaves to take him away and throw godric in a grave. turning around my maker walked over to me with a new bounce in his step. "Why little Rowan you look absolutely pitiful." he says reaching a hand out to wipe the blood off my face. i jerk my face away from his hand avoiding his touch like a plague. Smiling he grabes a fist full of my curly brown hair in his hands and dragged my to my feet. stumbling i follow knowing this was going to be the end of my 1000 years.

He stands me in the entrance of his villa smiling his cruel smile "Rowan" blood tears stream down my face knowing what is to come. "You are never to see godric again." "No please" I beg. "you are never to look for him, never to think of him, you're not even allowed to say his name. And when i release you, you are to never to return. As you maker I command you." with that he turns to leave having the slave remove my chains and shutting me out of godrics life until he changes his mind or dies.

Sorry so short. can't think of where to go yet. Hope you enjoyed so far


	4. Chapter 4

"Smack" Godric hit Rowan across the face sending her flying into a tree. Crying rowan pull's herself off the ground holding her cheek. A look of terror passes over Godric's face. Speeding over to her side Godric grabs her face

"Rowan I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry! Please, forgive me!" He begs kissing her after every word.

"Godric, I Can't" feeling what was left of his heart break Godric drops his hands. Anguish passes over his face so fast that rowan thought she imagines it.

Anger turns his angelic features demonic. Snarling he screams

"FINE! YOU THINK YOU CAN SURVIVE WITHOUT ME! LEAVE, I DARE YOU!" his anger blinding him to Rowan's dispirit cry's. Rowan reaches out to grab him trying to calm him down. Speeding out of her reach Godric turns on her screaming

"YOU THINK YOUR BETTER THEN I AM! HOW MANY PEOPLE HOVE YOU KILLED!? LEAVE ROWAN AND DON'T EVER COME BACK!" he screams pushing her away. Choking down a sob Rowan turns and leaves not looking back.

-Modern day Godric's pov-

My brown eyes open to see I'm still in the dank basement of the fots church and not in that forest so long ago. If only I had one last chance to tell her how sorry I am, and how right she was. In my anger I became the monster my maker was. Now in my age I see she was just trying to protect me. Oh my sweet Rowan. I shouldn't even say her name for all the things I put her through.

I can still hear her sobs as she left me at my order. With his age his memories began to fade, he couldn't even remember his human life any more. Next where his first years of being a vampire, Rowans years. Gods, he could barely make out her face in his memories but if he closed his eyes and tried hard enough he could almost see her beautiful ocean blue eyes, hear her laugh. If only he had more time. But he made his choice.


	5. Chapter 5

Covered in blood Godric walks over to me grabbing my face he kissed me. "now we can be together forever. Don't ever leave me again or I'll kill you"

* * *

For 300 years Godric and I have terrorize Europe. Living in the wild hiding from the authority. Godric has become more sadistic with hunting humans.

* * *

The sun had just set painting the sky with purples and blues, a crisp night wind danced through the emerald green leaves of the forest. Crickets had just started to sing there night song when the ground started to trimmer. Silence fell through the forest as a pail hand shot out of the dirt, soon a body of a woman fallowed dirt fell from her body as leaves clung to her tangled hair. Standing striate she brushed the dirt off as another pail hand shot through the ground. Stopping she reached her grimy hand out grabbing his matching one, then with a strong tug the body of a young man crawls out of the grave. Knocking clumps of dirt off of his torn cloths the young man gains the attain of his companion. Stopping, the two lock eyes. The young man reaches out and places his hand on her pail cheek.

"You're so beautiful." he says bring his lips to rest on hers. Pulling away he asks

"Are you hungry?" nodding my head I feel his cold hand rap around mine as he pulls me with him. A smile spreads across his face.

"I could eat a whole village." he says chuckling.

"This way" he says pulling me to our next massacre.

He continues to pull me in the detection of a clearing that a lot of travelers stop in for the night. The smell smoke hits me first, and then we see a soft glow from a fire coming from the clearing. Speeding up Godric gets to the edge of the clearing staying out of sight until I join him. Turning to look at him I see the sick grin on his face. The same one our maker used to have. Shuttering I turn my attain back to the caravan. With that sick grin on his face Godric speeds of to start the massacre that I knew was to come. The screaming starts all too soon for my taste. By the time I walk out from my hiding place everyone is torn to pieces. Walking towards me Godric was covered in blood from head to toe. Licking his fingers he stares at me with a lustful look.

Before he had a chance to get to me a noise caches our attention. Pulling a blood soaked blanket off one of the carts Godric reviles a boy no older than 10. Grabbing the boy by the neck Godric pulls him to the ground. Looking at me he asks

"Have you fed?" looking form Godric to the boy sympathy passes through my eyes then go back to their blank look as I look back at Godric an answer

"No" smiling Godric grabs the boys hair, forcing him to bear is neck to me. Turning my head to look the other way as my fangs drop I whisper

"It's fine Godric. I can live without blood longer then you can. Just let the boy go" his amused laugh reaches my ears.

"You must be joking. I saved the best for you." he says turning to face the boy running his hand across the boy's face. A censured look passes over his face as he looks at me.

"When was the last time you fed?" he asks knowing the answer.

"I know you didn't the last time we found travelers in these woods." His face contorts into one of frustration.

"Now feed!" he commands throwing the young boy in my arms.

"Feed now Rowan, and don't leave a single drop" he says staring down at the young boy in my arms. Fear fills the air as the boy screams.

"No, please just let me go. I'll tell no one! I swear!" He pleads with tears spilling from ice blue eyes, running in streams down his tan cheeks. His once blond hair soaked in the blood of his fallen comrades. Raising my courage I raise my eyes to look at the monster in front of me.

"NO" I say expecting the worse. Pausing to look at me

"What" he says narrowing his brown eyes.

"I won't kill him, He's just a boy" I try to reason. Pissed Godric's fangs click out.

"You dare to defy me. ME! The one that killed our maker so we could be together! That risks death at the hands of the authority! FOR YOU!" he rants knocking down trees in his anger.

"You kill without remorse, and treat the human's that we once were like animals! What about the right and wrong, or have you forgotten what we were!" I say placing the boy behind me.

"We were pry ripe for the picking. nothing more!" he yell's pissed taking one step toward me.

"don't you dare Godric!" I warn baring my fangs.

"oh I dare Rowan" he says flashing behind me, grabbing the boy and snapping his neck.

"There was no right or wrong, only survival, or death. And you will do well to remember that" he said turning his back on me. Screaming in anger I launch myself at Godric knocking him to the ground

"how could you!" I scream smashing his head onto the ground after every word

"He was just a boy!" I cry as blood tears stream down my face.

"Smack" Godric hit Rowan across the face sending her flying into a tree. Crying Rowan pull's herself off the ground holding her cheek. A look of terror passes over Godric's face. Reviling the boy form so long ago. Speeding over to her side Godric grabs her face

"Rowan I'm sorry! I'm so so sorry! Please forgive me!" He begs kissing her after every word.

"Godric I Can't" feeling what was left of his heart break godric drops his hands. anguish passes over his face so fast that rowan thought she imagine it.


	6. Chapter 6

"Smack" Godric hit Rowan across the face sending her flying into a tree. Crying rowan pull's herself off the ground holding her cheek. A look of terror passes over Godric's face. Speeding over to her side Godric grabs her face

"Rowan I'm sorry! I'm so, so sorry! Please, forgive me!" He begs kissing her after every word.

"Godric, I Can't" feeling what was left of his heart break Godric drops his hands. Anguish passes over his face so fast that rowan thought she imagines it.

Anger turns his angelic features demonic. Snarling he screams

"FINE! YOU THINK YOU CAN SURVIVE WITHOUT ME! LEAVE, I DARE YOU!" his anger blinding him to Rowan's dispirit cry's. Rowan reaches out to grab him trying to calm him down. Speeding out of her reach Godric turns on her screaming

"YOU THINK YOUR BETTER THEN I AM! HOW MANY PEOPLE HOVE YOU KILLED!? LEAVE ROWAN AND DON'T EVER COME BACK!" he screams pushing her away. Choking down a sob Rowan turns and leaves not looking back.

-Modern day Godric's pov-

My brown eyes open to see I'm still in the dank basement of the fots church and not in that forest so long ago. If only I had one last chance to tell her how sorry I am, and how right she was. In my anger I became the monster my maker was. Now in my age I see she was just trying to protect me. Oh my sweet Rowan. I shouldn't even say her name for all the things I put her through.

I can still hear her sobs as she left me at my order. With his age his memories began to fade, he couldn't even remember his human life any more. Next where his first years of being a vampire, Rowans years. Gods, he could barely make out her face in his memories but if he closed his eyes and tried hard enough he could almost see her beautiful ocean blue eyes, hear her laugh. If only he had more time. But he made his choice.


	7. Chapter 7

5,000 miles away a young woman paces back and forth as a storm rages outside, her black designer heels with blood red souls clopped across the white marble floor fighting the thunder for dominance. Sighing, she turned to begin pacing another lap when the large heavy double oak doors flew open as lighting flashed across the night sky, reviling a young man of 25. Water dripped from his dark brown hair causing it to fall and curtain his young face. Water soaked his jeans and plaid button up shirt causing them to stick to every part of his lean body.

The woman flashed to stand in front the man her brown wavy hair flying behind her as she stopped. Dropping to one knee the man lowered his head keeping his green eyes on the tile beneath him he placed one hand on the ground.

"Well?" she asked failing to hide the worry in her voice. Keeping his eyes down casted he took an unneeded breath and answered.

"Your majesty, I have found Godric but you're not going to like where." The woman knelled down in front of the younger male vampire placing one finger under his chin lifting his face up toward hers. A small sad smile graced her pail lips. Dark bags formed under her eyes from lack of sleep, something only a vampire would notice.

"How many years have we been together, my child?" She said in her soft voice. Razing his green eyes to meet her ocean blue ones he answered.

"Over 1600 years, your majesty." Shaking her head she reached out grabbed his hand and pulled him off the floor.

"I am your maker you have no need to bow to me, my child." The young man reached out to his maker and wiped blood from her nose.

"The bleeds, have you been feeding?" he asked worry showing on his face.

"I require little blood these days my child." She said pushing his hand away trying to quite his worry.

"Rowan you are one of the oldest vampires in the states. You have to feed. You're not Lilith." He said angered that his maker would do this to herself over some other vampire that disappeared over 1800 years ago.

"AELIUS, I am fine. Now where did you find Godric?" Rowan asked keeping herself calm. Aelius sighed knowing once his maker made up her mind that there was no changing it.

"He is being kept at the fellowship of the sun in Dallas, Texas." He answered, nodding her head Rowan turned on her heals to head up to her room to pack.

"You're not going alone!" Aelius added fallowing after her. Turning to look over her shoulder Rowan smiled at her younger friend.

"I know I'm not, make plans, call the Authority, I do not care but we leave tonight." She answered clomping her heeled feet up the cream carpeted stairs to her room.

3 hours and a case of true blood later Rowan and Aelius where on a nonstop flight to Dallas. Drumming her manicured nails against the top of her leg Rowan stared out the window at the night sky. Sighing for the 15th time in the last hour rowan felt a hand on her shoulder pulling her from her dreading, turning she saw the worried look she was getting from her child.

"I'm sure he is fine." He tried to reassure her. She tried to smile but failed

"He's not as strong as everyone thinks." She answered her ocean blue eyes turned back to the window to stare out into the star filled sky falling back into her memories.

Screams and cheers fill my ears at the spectacle before me. A young man covered in the blood of his fallen brethren fights for his life in an arena. Crimson red blood splatters across his already covered body as he cuts another opponent down. The crowd cheers and jumps from their seats at the raw violence. Women flash their breasts to the fighters trying to gain their attain.

My eyes never once leave the man. Under all the blood I can make out his tribes tattoos. The same tattoos he had. With another swing he takes down his next target swing his sword like an expert, proving that he is quite strong and agile. The cheering grows louder as a new much bigger opponent walks onto the battlefield. Ducking under the swing from his great sword, blood flings from his dark brown hair landing on his opponent. Swing his sword he slices the roman across the chest. Angered the roman kicks the man In the chest knocking him onto his back on the ground causing him to lose his breath. I watch as the roman stands on top of the boy lifting his arms and sword toward the crowd reading for the final blow.

Wheels screeched and jump across black pavement pulling me back from my memories. A young woman's voice fills the silent air with false happiness

"Thank you for choosing Anubis Airlines for all your undead needs. We hope you enjoy your stay in Dallas and fly again with us soon." My progeny just snorts and shakes his head as we flash out of the plane to our awaiting limo.

Once inside the black limo heads to hotel Carmilla, where we hope to get ahold of Godric's nest.

* * *

sorry for the long wait. I've been working nonstop and couldn't come up with any ideas to finish this story tell now


	8. Chapter 8

Once inside the black limo heads to hotel Carmilla, where we hope to get ahold of Godric's nest.

* * *

Staring out the car window I listen as my child calls Godric's nest. An annoying beeping for the line being dead is all he got. After the fifth try I heard

"The number you are calling in not reachable." Growling my child through his phone causing it to shatter into a million pieces across the car floor

"Fuck" he cursed rubbing his hands through his hair, a habit that he kept from his human life. I feel his frustration through our bound. Reaching my pail hand out to rest on his tanned arm I turn to look at my Aelius.

"Everything is going to be alright. What have I always told you to do in these kinds of situations?" I ask resting one leg on my knee keeping my red dress wrinkle free. Sighing, my child looks over at me takes a deep breath and answers

"Keep a calm mind look at the situation and think straight." Nodding my head in approval, my red painted lips pull up into a bright smile.

"Why are you wearing that?" he asks with distain. And with that my smile changes from happiness to amused. I look at my blood red cocktail style form fitting dress with a sweet heart neckline. Raising my ocean blue eyes to meet his

"As queen if don't look the part no one will listen to me. And I can't show up dressed in my armor now can I?" my child just shrugs his shoulders.

"They would either fear you or try to mount you." He says with no difference in his voice, but I feel his anger at the thought through the bound.

"And besides I thought you liked this dress." I say with a smirk in my voice, if my child was still human he would have been blushing instead he turned and looked out the window ignoring me. Smirking I return to staring out the window at the passing buildings and lights. Before I knew it we started to pull into the hotel entrance. Aelius stiffened next to me dropping his child like persona and going into general mode. Broad shoulders stiffen under a dark leather jacket. His pink lips straighten dropping there slight smile. His green eyes go dark readying for anything.

The black limo crawls to a stop at the entrance of hotel Camilla. A young human attainment rushes to the car to open the door. Seeing this Aelius flashes out his door to stand in front of mine, Glaring at the young human male, Aelius pulls my door open and reaches for my hand to help me out of the car. Taking his hand, my black heeled feet slide out of the car first, clicking as the touch concrete. Standing tall I run my hands down my hips stopping just at the end of my dress to straighten out any wrinkles. Looping my arm through my child's arm I allow him to lead me into the hotel.

Walking into the hotel was one of the hardest things Rowan had ever done. She had always hated places like this. Yes they were vampire friendly but for some reason they thought just because we were "blood suckers" we would want to always see red and black. Yes it was tasteful but some blues and yellows wouldn't kill us. The floor really was the only think with color, too bad it was white. The sound of my heels clicked across the plain white marble as we walked pasted every other vampire to the front of the reception desk where another human was working. I could hear the growls of the other vampires that were now behind us.

"Hey bitch!" I heard the bravest one say. Hear it come I thought.

"We were here first. Back of the line." He said getting close to me dropping his fangs trying to intimate me. Aelius growled next to me ready to rip this young vamps fang out. Pulling him back I start to snicker at his Pythic display of dominance. My snicker turns into full blown laughter until he cusses my child. Flashing I grab this child with one hand around neck, squeezing hard enough to make my point, forcing him to his knees in front of me. My face losing all traces of amusement, standing taller than everyone in the room I say

"Boy I am over 3,000 years old you would do well to show me some respect." Letting go I turn around to get our room keep lessening to the whisper of the vampires around me.

"That's impossible." One says

"The only vampire that age is the queen of Missouri." Another says

"She's the queen of mercy. Mercy Missouri, the magister even fallows her rule." Another whispers shocked

"What's the queen doing here?" was the finale words I heard as a familiar sent hit my nose. Turning I see one of nan Flanagan's men flash up the stairs fallowing I catch Godric's sent as he goes into a room with 7 other people. Unable to control myself I flash over to the door and turn the handle stepping into the room stopping all conversation. My eyes pass over every one in the room and stop on the back of Godric's head. His brown hair is shorter then I remember. Hearing the other vampire's stand my eyes pass over a tall Viking, so he was the one I smelled.

"Your majesty!" I hear nan say, my blue eyes meet hers

"What are you doing here?" she questions

"Rowan?" I hear Godric ask unsure if I was real. Turning to look at him I almost cry. He looks so much better then when I left him.

"Rowan?" I hear the Viking ask.

"What's she doing her? I thought you to parted ways a long time ago?" the Viking asks angered he doesn't know what's going on. In a flash Godric is standing in front of me. His brown blue eyes betray his loneliness. His angelic features hide his sadness and self-loathing. Blood tears start to run down my face from all the feeling I feel from our bond from so long ago. His soft hand whips my tears away leaving the skin burning for his touch.

"Godric" I whisper placing both of my hands on his cheeks and staring into his ever changing eyes.

"I thought I lost you" he whispered in his native tong resting his forehead on mine staring back into my eyes.

"Never my sun and stars" I answer in his language

* * *

I hope you like this chapter as much as i did. don't worry I'll try to update again soon the story's not over yet. and as always thank you for your input and let me know what you think


End file.
